Heretofore, various kinds of sequence controllers such as diode matrix systems, quasi-computer systems, or computer systems have been used in the control art. However, for controlling multiple subjects with such a conventional system, a very complicated and expensive sequence control system is required. Moreover, in order to carry out the programming and changing thereof, skilled programmers are required. Therefore, in case there is no person available for such purposes, the programming is often made by an outside party, which will result in the leakage of user's original technical know-how to the outside. The present invention is to provide a sequence control system in which programming of control data and modification of the program can be done easily and rapidly by those who are unskilled in the art.